


That telescope line

by JustMeMusing



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeMusing/pseuds/JustMeMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation of the telescope line...<br/>This is not a fictional story as such, but my musings on the fictional (yes, MFMM is actually fiction) characters & a line in the TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That telescope line

**Author's Note:**

> So many people have commented on the telescope line in season 3's finale and I felt I needed to put my thoughts out there...  
> I don't think it's a ridiculous line, just one that the average person wouldn't understand - but P & J aren't average people now, are they...

Average people look at the world & say 'wow, that's amazing'; scientists look at the world & invent things like microscopes & telescopes to look in more detail and analyse what they see, they want to understand the what, why & how.  
Astronomers discovered the planets by looking at small sections of the sky through a telescope and noticing that one of the 'stars' moved. The word 'planet' actually means 'wanderer' - these wandering stars were obviously different to the rest.  
The same thing happened later with the discovery of moons around these planets, with higher powered telescopes.  
Fast forward a few hundred years and astronomers are using photos of the night sky & analysing what they see - and when you are focused on a small section of sky and compare photos of the same section from one year to the next (over 50-100 years or so), you notice the minute changes - distant stars are slowly, ever-so-slightly moving apart, indicating that the universe is expanding.  
When Phryne looks at the sky, she thinks it is still - she is looking at one instant in time, without any perspective or frame of reference and is overwhelmed (visually, not emotionally) by the enormity of it and cannot see the tiny details. At that point in time, she had indicated that she might be a little overwhelmed emotionally by the uncertainty over her father & not knowing what's going on. When you're in the middle of a stressful situation, it's often hard to see your way out. You're looking at the whole situation and can't afford the luxury of time and a critical eye to notice things.  
Jack says she is 'not a telescope' which to me, means he's telling her that she is a normal human being, she's not a machine/piece of scientific equipment, she's allowed to feel like this, he will be there for her & eventually it will get better.  
As detectives, P & J are always noticing the details, looking for clues as to what's going on in the background that the average person doesn't see. As Jack is removed from Phryne's situation with her father, he can look on objectively and offer a little perspective and of course, his support.  
They are both talking in metaphors and parallels. Phryne understands. And even if she didn't understand the whole astronomy thing, what she does understand is Jack offering his unconditional support to her; she has faith in his belief that her father and her issues with him will get further away - they won't be with her forever - there will be an end to this turmoil and despair she is feeling and he will be there for her if she needs him. It's like a verbal hug.

**Author's Note:**

> A big part of me thinks that it has to be simpler than this - I doubt the writers of the show have a background in astrophysics and thought of summarising Phryne's despair & Jack's perspective & support with a line about being a telescope... But who knows? They are clever people.  
> This was not meant to be a lecture, just an explanation of my thoughts alone, you are welcome to yours. Please be kind with your comments. :-)


End file.
